custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rogaine/Archive 2
I shall reveal the truth to you! The April Fools' prank was nothing more than an advertising campaign for the Order of the Makutaverse. Cheers. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] WTF HAPPENED TO THE SKIN?!!?!?!-Creator613 RE:TIL Sure! I'll join! Varkanax39 Xaterex Wiki A Wiki was created for the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline! You are invited to join! Could I Accept Telos, the Corpsian Captian, into Xaterex canon? OK. And what is his new form? (My contest was over by the time I saw you asked.) Varkanax39 Quitting Ah well, good things can only last for so long.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] yep I originally had 1 solek. But later on when the mistika line was nearly ending i finally had cash to buy a few other av-matoran. but they were all sold out 'cept for soleks. So one thing came to another i guess.:P You are invited Hello. I saw the telos page you made its awesome. I'm wondering if you'd like to write for the xaterex storyline if you have the time. And the jareroden saga was awesome. And have you read dissolution? Varkanax39 Great! I'm currently working on twilight void, where telos and the corpsian contest winners can appear, or we can work telos into the story earlier. And do you have a favorite character in dissolution? (I think blast and nightshade were the awesomest, shardak is more complex). Skorpix is awesome. And yes, he can appear in twilight void with my newest MOCs, the soul Eaters of Corpse. Varkanax39 I'm typing this on a blackberry, so I cannot do sigs and links. OoI Yeah, I'll add you to the club's list. If you want to advertise a story or Moc, you can put a link on the club's page. Inika League Sure, I'll join! Contest My Fight to the Death contest for The Eternal Game has begun! Sure,as long as they're good characters. Unless they are all new MOCs, they are alternate versions. P.S.you can enter multipule MOCs, but they must be in teams of two. (But only one character can win, although the top eight all gain prizes. There can be more than 15 MOCs, but that's the minimum.) Enter here! Varkanax39 Story I read the news on the club's page and I'd like to help you write your story. =D Ignika League Story Mission into Darkness? Sounds pretty cool. I could probably find some time to help you write it, if you want! I'd like to help, as well. And are you going to enter the contest? You can enter any canister-sized set of yours that you' d like. And did you see the rules change? Now any MOCs can enter. (You probably know already but I just want to make sure you know.) Also, more than two characters can enter. Varkanax39 Count me in! Odst grievous Thanks again for letting me know! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'll help with the story! Toa Fairon ' Already banned them. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello! Hi my name is Toa Vine29 and I fell for your prank. Toa Vine29 Ask . He may have given me the club, but I still consider it his. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TDC Yes, you may. By the way, I am ThatDevilGuy, but I gave that account to Pokermask about 2 years ago... all my MOCs are on that page. Check it. Mazii0y5 TIL Lol at what happens if say no. Yes, I do accept. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thanks.. Thanks for redirecting TDC to the one with my user name. Could you do me a favour then? And redirect TDC and User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club to the same page? Thanks, again. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) RE:RE: Thanks. Try changing to were it redirects to.. like the link if you know what I mean. I'm fixing up the template, so I am busy at the moment. If can't, it's okay. I'll do it later. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) RE(3) Not quite, but don't worry, I fixed it for you. I'm like nearly finished the template. And do you want TDC to be allied with TIL? If so tell me. :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) RE Okay. I'll add it to the template and the page soonish. I'm doing three things at once.... [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) May I write Chapter 1 of your story? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Chapter? May i write a chapter in your story please? I don't mind which, I just need to know the basic story line. (: [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thanks Tell me when you want me to start writing and when you want it posted. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Sure Will do. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Chapter 1 Meh. I wrote it very quickly. It's messily written and also very short. I can do better if you want. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Females Kay, so, to be more professional, I'm changing the "Girls" category to "Females", after some dude suggested it. Would you mind if I changed the categories on your pages about Ranseska, Sanya, Zetrana, and Zygirld from "Girls" to "Females"? Re: TDG Sure, just add your signature to the end of the list. Hey Could I write for Mission into Darkness? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Game Hey, do you want to create an alliance for the contest?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Hey Can I join the writing of Mission into Darkness? Could I write... Chapter 6, let's say? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 16:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) TIL I accept RE:Ignika League Sure, I'll join your club. How do I make a trap? ~~Baterra1202~~ Then I better oblige! Look, there is NO NEED whatsoever for a category for images. There is already a list on the Special namespace, and it would take a ludicrously large amount of edits to categorize them all. Oh, and guess what? We'd have to reference the image list anyway, which would make it even more pointless. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Category Oh, okay. Hello Hey, could I begin my chapter of Mission Into Darkness? Also, you may want to enter more contestents into The Eternal Game, as the competetion's MOCs consist of mostly titans. Well, I'm going to write the first chapter for The Eternal Game now, but the games won't officially begin. P.S. Who created Serrakaan, was it you or your cousin? (I was wondering if I could use him as a nonplayer character in the Game). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) OK. And have you read my new story? What should I write about? Can I use any of my characters? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] TCoX Jareroden97, You are invited by Varkanax to join the Creators of Xaterex. Please accept on my talk...or face the wrath of EOSTRA!!!! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] ''"Aaack! I accept your terms for TDC! I except them! Spare Me!" '' Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 16:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7